


Slow Drive

by Vizkopa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Gladio finds this all highly amusing, NSFW, Noctis is gonna be PISSED, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: “Miss [Last Name], I do believe you’ve been trying to seduce me.”“Took you long enough to notice, Mr Scientia.”





	Slow Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as a sort of 'what if' scenario for 'First Impressions'. What if Iggy had given in to his urges? ;) Can be read as a stand alone piece or as a continuation of 'First Impressions', you decide :)

The sun is just beginning to set over Galdin Quay when you make your leave. Ignis holds the Regalia door open for you, pressing a chaste kiss to your lips as you brush past him to slip inside. Even just the briefest contact between the two of you has the blood singing in your veins. But it’s late, and as much as you both don’t want this to end, it’s only the first date and Ignis seems intent on ‘doing things right’.

He settles into the driver’s seat beside you and offers you his coat as protection against the wind before pulling out of the parking lot and away from the pier. You’re glad for it when the warm coastal breeze soon turns cold as you pick up speed. You clutch it tighter around your shoulders and close your eyes, letting the evening air cool your flushed cheeks.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore slowly fades into the distance as you round the next hill and the world falls silent. There’s only the hum of the engine and the small, barely audible sigh of frustration from Ignis. You open your eyes to observe him discreetly while you pretend to watch the scenery.

He appears to be in midst of an internal struggle. He’s trying to drive slow, to draw out your time together as long as possible, but his slender fingers around the wheel are wrapped just a little too tight, and his foot is just a little too heavy on the gas. Despite the cool evening air, one hand is already at work on the buttons of his dress shirt, popping the first three one by one until a sliver of smooth skin taunts you. There’s a slight flush to his cheeks as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

Your eyes meet accidentally in the rear-view mirror. His are dark, pupils blown wide and you suddenly know what has him so bothered. Ignis Scientia—the perfect gentleman—is losing his cool. The eye contact seems to cause something inside him to snap because suddenly he’s turning onto an empty side road and pulling over to the verge that’s mostly hidden from the main road. He cuts the engine and the silence of the evening presses in on both of you.

Slowly, he leans forward to rest his forehead against the wheel for a moment and sighs. He leans back against the headrest, eyes falling closed. “I thought the quicker I got you back to Longwythe, the less time I would have to fall into temptation, but…” He gives a breathy chuckle. “The way you look with your eyes closed… [Name], the thoughts it gives me. If you only knew.”

You smile shyly. “I think I have some idea. You’ve made quite the impression on me yourself, Mr. Scientia.”

He glances at you from behind his spectacles, taking in your flushed cheeks and the way his jacket is slowly sliding down off one shoulder, dragging the strap of your dress with it. He swallows hard.

“So much for being the gentleman,” he says as you lean toward each other, both draw by an invisible force. He removes his glasses, folding them delicately and placing them on the dashboard and for the second time that night, he’s kissing you, this time unrestrained as his hands find your hips and he pulls you easily into his lap. 

You slide the jacket from your shoulders and it lies forgotten and crumpled in the passenger seat beside you, your hands already at work on the remainder of the buttons on his dress shirt. He shudders, gasping into your mouth as you rake your fingernails lightly over his bare chest.

“Are we really doing this?” he manages to get out before you claim his mouth once more, tugging at his lower lip lightly with your teeth.

“Just take me, Iggy,” you hum against his lips and it’s all the encouragement he needs.

With careful fingers, he slips the strap of your dress down your arm, goosebumps springing up in the wake of his touch. You throw your head back as he attaches his mouth to the junction of your neck and shoulder, teeth nibbling lightly at the tender skin, tongue soothing away the sting. His lips burn a trail across your collar bone and down to where the swell of your breast peeks from beneath the bodice of your dress. You’re not wearing a bra and he groans at the sight of your nipples pebbling beneath the satin. 

He tugs your dress down further, exposing your chest to the quickly cooling air and you arch your back against the steering wheel as he presses open mouthed kissed along the swell of one breast, before sucking the nipple into his mouth to tease it with his tongue. Your hands fly to the back of his neck, fingers tightening in the short strands there as a moan falls easily from your lips.

You had been imagining those perfectly sculpted lips on your skin all night, but the real thing is better than you could have ever imagined.

Ignis runs his hand over your sides and hips as you rock gently against him, stopping to toy with the hem of your dress for just a moment then, ever so slowly, he drags his hands up your bare thighs. You shiver, silently wishing he had chosen to wear his gloves tonight, imagining how the smooth leather would feel against your skin. He pauses when he reaches the line of your panties—if you can even call them that, they’re more string than clothing and leave little to the imagination—to glance up at you in surprise.

“It’s almost as if you planned this,” he says, sounding impressed.

“I like to prepare myself for any situation,” you say against his ear. Your voice is already hoarse with want and you feel his cock twitch inside his pants in response.

“Miss [Last Name], I do believe you’ve been trying to seduce me.”

“Took you long enough to notice, Mr Scientia.”

You kiss him again with renewed fervour and, with what seems like practiced ease, Ignis slips your panties down your legs and discards them somewhere in the back seat. Neither of you care where they end up, all that matters is the feeling of his fingers spreading you open, his thumb stroking your clit in tight circles until your begging him for more.

You reach down to free him from his pants but he stops you, never pausing once in his ministrations. 

“Not yet, kitten.” His voice takes on an almost commanding tone and you freeze amid unbuckling his belt. “Not until you’ve come at least once.”

All you can do is cling to him as he brings you right up to the edge and, without warning, right over it in an earth-shattering orgasm. He holds you close to his chest until the shudders cease and when you finally sit back, lipstick smeared from biting your lip in your several futile attempts to keep yourself from moaning too loud, he has a satisfied smirk on his face. He withdraws his fingers from inside you and slowly licks them clean, watching you carefully all the while for your reaction.

You whimper at the sight, the heat pooling between your legs again already. Your fingers tighten in the fabric of your dress, bunching it up around your thighs and rocking your hips into his. He’s hard and ready against the inside of your thigh and you press against him, the fabric of his pants almost painful against your over-sensitive clit.

He stills you with a hand on your waist, thumb tracing circles over your hip bone. Then, holding your gaze, he flicks open his belt buckle and pops the button of his trousers, dragging the zipper down agonisingly slow. You shuffle back slightly against the dashboard, giving him space to release his cock from its confines. 

On any other night, you would have liked to take your time, tease him with your mouth, feel the silky skin drag against your tongue while he moans above you. But the sun is quickly approaching the horizon and your time, regrettably, is almost up.

He seems to notice your urgency because when he next kisses you, there is a hurried manner about it and he reaches past you to rummage for something in the glove compartment. When he pulls back with a little foil packet in his hand, you raise your eyebrow at him.

“I’m not the only one who came prepared, it seems.”

The corner of his lips curls upward in an amused smile. “A gentleman doesn’t always have such good intentions.”

When he’s ready, you brace your hands on his shoulders and lower yourself onto him, fingers clutching at the fabric of his shirt when you’re finally seated. It feels so _good_ , you could just stay this way forever, but the clock radio on the dashboard tells you the two of you don’t have that luxury. His thrusts are measured, driving into you slowly but with purpose as his hands on your hips guide you. The pace quickens and you bounce lightly in his lap, leaning your hands against his knees behind you for leverage. The new angle sends you closer and closer to the precipice and you can’t help the moans that spill from your throat. Six forbid if anyone is driving by at this exact moment. The thought only turns you on more.

Ignis trails one hand down your chest between your breast and over your stomach, hiking the skirt of your dress up and humming at the sight of his cock disappearing inside you. He toys with your clit, pinching and rolling it between his fingers while the other hand gives your nipples the same treatment. It’s not long before he has you a shuddering mess, coming hard around him in your second orgasm of the night. He groans and tenses beneath you as he empties himself into the condom, leaning forward to lavish attention on your neck, your lips, anywhere he can reach.

When, finally, you’ve both come down from your highs, the sight of how low the sun has sunk on the horizon spurs you both into action. He lifts you off him with a reluctant groan and you both fix your clothes hurriedly, Ignis disposing of the condom in the plastic bag designated ‘trash’ beneath the driver’s seat. You slide back into the passenger seat with some difficulty as your legs have suddenly refused to obey you, and neaten up your hair and makeup to the best of your ability in the rear-view mirror as the engine roars to life. Your panties have disappeared somewhere in the back seat and you give up on ever getting them back.

There’s not much talk on the road back to Longwythe, but Ignis holds your hand, thumb lazily tracing circles over your knuckles and sending your heart fluttering. You pull into the car park of the motel just as night has begun to set in. His friends are watching from the balcony, grins on their faces as Ignis cuts the engine and climbs out to open your door for you.

“Thank you for a wonderful night, Mr Scientia,” you say, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It was my pleasure, Miss [Last Name].”

The others have come to greet you, making their official introductions before each clapping Ignis on the back in congratulations. You notice Gladio peering suspiciously into the back seat of the Regalia, amused grin on his face as the others filter off back to their motel room. He lags behinds them and clears his throat to get your attention once their backs are all turned. He holds up his hand, your thong dangling from two fingers.

“If these aren’t yours, then I must not know these guys as well as I thought I did.”

You feel yourself turn crimson and snatch them back from him, stowing them in your purse before anyone else can notice. 

You can hear his stifled laughter as Ignis leads you to your door to say your goodnights.


End file.
